As Sweet As Chocolate
by kisshu-writer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ichigo is preparing chocolate for Masaya. But as usual, she is a mess. Can a green-haired alien give her a hand? -Fluffy and funny!-


**Hi guys, so it's Valentine's Day and I thought to write a new fluffy one-shot for my favorite couple… since I'm single and not busy… Anyway, who cares about men? *sobs in the corner***

**I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll be careful with that! But if you find one, just tell me and I'll fix it!**

**On with the Kishigo story! :3**

Ichigo, now in despair, sat down in a chair near the mess she had created. _"I'm such an idiot. I can't do anything! No chocolate for Valentine's day, I guess." _She sighed. _"No chocolate for Masaya…" _And with his name popping on her mind, she entered to her world of Masaya fantasies. With that cute, perfect tree-hugger appearing in her head, kissing and doing some other fluffy things Ichigo could only dream about, she didn't even noticed her usual giggles and herself calling out his name. "Masaya…"

Oh my. She didn't know love. Because what Ichigo felt was not love; it was just a crush. But there was someone else that did know love. He felt it; therefore, he felt passion, pain, confusion and a lot of emotions that would just get out with thinking, needless to say,_ seeing_ the person that his heart belonged to.

His name was Kisshu, he was an alien. Didn't I mention he had been spying Ichigo all day?

"He, he… I wonder what his reaction would be when I give him my chocolate!" Ichigo giggled while hugging herself tight. "Maybe, just maybe he'll kiss me! OH. MY. GOD. I _have _to make this chocolate!" Suddenly she felt motivated and got up of her chair and went straight to the table with all the ingredients.

"Let's see… "She looked at the receipt in her phone "It says 150 ml of milk…" Ichigo read aloud concentrated and headed to the fridge. However, when she opened it, a couple of eggs fell to the floor. "Ugh, why does _everything_ has to happen to me?"

While cleaning the floor, she suddenly heard a teleportation sound behind her. Startled, Ichigo turned around to face the intruder.

"Kisshu!"

"That's me! How are you doing koneko-chan? I see not very well…" he said taking a look at the kitchen. It was a real mess. "You know, kitten, it's not necessary of you to practice your cooking for when we get married."

Ichigo glanced at him. "I'd die before getting married to _you_! So, not even in your dreams, Kisshu."

"Well… in my dreams there are more _interesting_ and _dirty_ stuff going on between us, but we can take it slow if you want to, kitten!"

The Mew stared at him in repugnance. "You're so perverted, get out of my house! Wait, how do you even know where I live?" The girl shook her head. _That's not what I need to ask right now!_ "I mean, what are you doing here?!"

"You see, I was kind of bored, and I stole this book from the library Pai always go to. I think your fishy friend goes there too." The book appeared in his hands. "It says '_Baby Names. Choose the perfect name for your little star._' And I thought this is perfect for us, right?"

Ichigo was getting fed up of her alien stalker. "Are you implying we're gonna have a baby?"

Kisshu smirked. "Of course! It could be sooner than expected, but I'm ready to be a parent!" he seemed thoughtful for a moment. "If you want, we can start right now with the preparations."

"NO, NEVER, KISSHU! You need to leave now!" Ichigo sighed and grabbed the milk from the fridge. "For your information, I'm making chocolate for Masaya. You heard? Masaya. Not you. That means I don't love you, if it's not clear enough."

"That hurts kitten… But, what does chocolate have to do with love?" Kisshu asked puzzled. Maybe Pai knew about this… well, he knew about everything.

"It's Valentine's Day! It is when we celebrate love by giving gifts the people we… love, like chocolate, or flowers." Ichigo explained. _I need to make him leave already._

"Who's Valentine?" The alien seemed confused. Human customs weren't his thing.

"I… don't know. But it doesn't really matter."

"You humans call a day after someone you don't even know? And why do you put it so difficult? It should be called 'Love's Day' or something like that."

"I guess. But you really have to leave now, I'm busy with this and I'm not quite good so it may take me more time than I expected." She sighed.

"Hmm… what if I helped you?" The alien asked. He hoped for a 'yes' but he knew the answer already. _Now I have to convince her._

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm deadly serious, Ichigo!"

"So… you know how to make chocolate, I suppose?" She asked, not very trustful.

"I always cook in the ship. It's one of the few things brainy Pai can't do, and let's not talk about the brat of Taruto who can't do anything." He ran his hand through his hair. "I haven't made chocolate… yet. If I have some instructions I can help you."

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. She didn't want the alien inside her house, even if he was helping her. But damn, she _needed_ some help, and it was getting late.

Kisshu smirked at the considerable time Ichigo took to think about it. "I can't do _worse_ than you, koneko-chan. Give me a chance."

She looked up. "Okay. You can help." The alien's smile grew bigger (A/N: I don't know if I said it correctly. Bear with me!) "But nothing perverted, got it?"

"TOTALLY!" He smirked, knowing that wasn't true.

* * *

Kisshu helped Ichigo clean up and they gathered all the ingredients.

"Now, it says here we need to put two cups of cocoa powder in the bowl." He said looking at her cellphone. "What is this again, kitty-cat?"

"A cellphone, Kisshu. It's one of the most common things here in Earth." She said grabbing the container with cocoa powder and putting it into the bowl.

"You're wrong there. One of the most common things would be water, or animals, or nature, not this stupid machine."

"Yeah, whatever. What now?"

"Hmm, now take 160g of butter and put it in the same bowl."

"Okay so, like this?" she grabbed the butter and put it straight into the bowl.

"No, no kitten." He replied and left the cellphone on the table. "You need to cut it like this, in little squares." He picked a knife and gave it to her. Then grabbed her arm and moved it in order to cut the butter. Ichigo panicked feeling Kisshu's body behind her and his hand on hers, but she just let it happen. What harm could it be?

"There, you see? It's not that hard to cook. Now keep going with the rest of the butter and put it in the bowl." He released her and Ichigo realized she had blushed… for him!

Kisshu was smirking on the inside. She hadn't pushed away or yelled. _You got her right where you wanted. He he…_ He caught a blinking light in Ichigo's cellphone. When he picked it to investigate, he was surprised to find it was a message from the so called tree-hugger.

How was your day, Ichigo?

I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the park at 4pm.

Don't forget about it! I have a little surprise for you…

Kisshu was about to throw up when his genius alien mind came up with an idea. Ichigo was distracted, he had the phone. Perfect. He started typing; the keyboard looked like the ones on the ship so he didn't have much of a problem with it.

When he was finished, he left it right where it had been, with the chocolate receipt open.

"Good. We need a mixer for the next step, do you have one?"

Ichigo went to the drawers and grabbed the mixer, then plugged it. "This is about to get messy…" She said, remembering the times she had _tried _to use that thing. The first couple of seconds of mixing the ingredients went well; the mixture was starting to get a liquid consistence.

_Yay, I did it!_ _Now to the next step._ She thought happily, taking the mixer out of the bowl. But there was something she forgot: to turn it off.

As soon as she took it out, the mixture went off flying around the kitchen. And onto herself and Kisshu. Luckily, she was wearing an apron.

"For Deep Blue's sake, Ichigo!" Kisshu's clothes and face were full of the flying chocolate mixture.

"Sorry…" she said, taking some of the chocolate in her cheek and tasting it.

Seeing this, Kisshu smirked. "Yeah, no problem, let's get cleaned up." He said as he walked over her and leaned to lick the chocolate of her other cheek.

"KYAAAA." Ichigo almost fell down in surprise when he felt Kisshu's tongue. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"That's how cats clean themselves up, right?" He made a fake innocent face "I just wanted to help…" And for the cheery on top, he pouted.

"Don't do it again. Or I'll smack you in the head."

Kisshu's face brightened. "Ichigo! You gave me a great idea!"

"What is it?" She asked curious. The alien's ideas were never good.

"Let's make a bet! It'll make things more interesting, and it'll surely give you motivation."

"Hmmm… tell me more."

"If you can finish this chocolate without messing up before midnight, you get to hit me in the head."

"I can do that right now, it's not―." She was cut off.

"I mean, you can hit me in the head… with an egg." He smirked.

Ichigo smiled too. She pictured herself doing that and she liked it. Good way to take out all that anger for the stalker.

"I like it… But let me guess, if I lose, I have to kiss you?" Ichigo stated as if it were obvious.

"That was my first choice but I have a better idea." He kept silent for a moment, leaving Ichigo intrigued. "If you can't finish before midnight… you'll go on a date with me."

"What? I won't kiss you, or touch you, or do anything perverted. I'll take you somewhere nice and we'll have a good time. What do you think?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. _I can't do this, I have Masaya! Oww but I really, REALLY want to hit Kisshu in the head with an egg… Besides if I can fight Chimera Animas and aliens on a daily basis, I can do this!_ "I accept. But make it two eggs."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

Ichigo giggled. "I do."

"Well Ichigo, if I were you I wouldn't waste time. But if you want to spoil it to lose in purpose, I'm totally ok with it!"

"No thank you!" She ran to the table and began preparing the spoiled mixture again. Only one hour for midnight. _Damned my cooking skills, I have to hurry up!_

Kisshu sat cross legged on one of the chairs near the table, watching his kitty cat ran through the kitchen in amusement. She was so cute, he couldn't even handle it. Going on a date… what a perfect idea he had come up with… _she'll be with me, willingly! Perhaps she'll even enjoy it. And who knows what could come after? I'm definitely going to make you love me and understand, Ichigo._

_After some time…_

"Getting tired, kitten?" Kisshu teased her.

"I'm perfectly fine!" she said gasping "Now I have to put the chocolate in the cute little heart-shaped mold." She whispered to herself.

Kisshu was going to lose, he knew it. He didn't expect Ichigo to be so damn good. Well, he sure had given her the motivation she needed.

_It won't do any harm to take an advantage… _Kisshu smirked mischievously. He grabbed the mold and hid it behind his back.

"Ichigo, it's just a couple of minutes until midnight~" He said happily, knowing he couldn't lose. "You need to put the chocolate in the fridge or you lose."

"I KNOW! But I can't find the mold! This is not fair!"

"Hmm… four minutes for midnight!" At Ichigo's desperate face, he added "Maybe you put it in the cupboards over there. I think I saw it there."

She hurried to look for them while Kisshu sat comfortable, enjoying the show.

_No, no, I'm almost finished!_

"Twelve o'clock." He smirked showing his fangs. "I'm sorry to tell you; kitten, but you lost our bet."

"What?! No, this can't be right! What happened to the mold?!" Ichigo sighed and looked around the kitchen again, but it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a flash of pink came from Kisshu's back. _Wait… The mold is pink… Kisshu! _

"Hey, cheater, get up of your chair."

"Wha―?" Ichigo pushed him off and finally, the mold was there.

"I can't believe it! I knew it, you cheated!" Kisshu rubbed the back of his head.

"I just wanted that date so much, kitten… I couldn't help it." He said, making puppy-eyes.

"But you won't have it, because I didn't lose!"

"Okay I cheated. I'm bad. But you didn't finish before midnight and that was the deal. So to make both of us happy, I suggest this: You get to hit me in the head with an egg―but just one― and we also have that little date" He winked. "Deal?"

Ichigo couldn't resist, she wanted so badly her part of the deal.

"Deal." She smiled. She didn't care about the date. And she also didn't realize she hadn't been thinking about Masaya at all. Spending time with Kisshu was quite…fun. At least more interesting than the environmental talks Masaya had to offer.

Ichigo hurried eager to the fridge and picked an egg. Kisshu waited for her in the middle of the kitchen, not so eager.

"Kitten, be gentle, please?"

Ichigo laughed mischievously. "Of course." She raised her hand to put full force into it and rushed down onto Kisshu's head.

But Ichigo's arm was stopped by the alien's strong hand, holding it in the air, the egg still in hand.

"You're so kawaii when you're determined." And with that said, Kisshu pressed his lips against hers into a soft but passionate kiss. Ichigo closed her eyes and relaxed.

_CRACK! _ (A/N: I don't know the onomatopoeia for a cracking egg is, but you still get it.)

Kisshu backed away from Ichigo and stared at her with vengeful but playful eyes. "No. You. Didn't."

Ichigo burst out laughing, His green hair was now covered in white and yellow, and the egg was slipping from his head to the floor. His bangs were also a little wet too…

"I'm―" she kept laughing. "so sorry!"

"Yeah I bet you are. Because now, "he said smirking and moving forwards to her "comes the _REVENGE_!" He jumped on her while she was still trying to calm down from the laughter. He pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists. Ichigo suddenly found herself immobile and got a bit scared.

He pushed out his mind all his dirty thoughts and started tickling her.

"AH―" she laughed now more than ever, she couldn't get Kisshu's hands off her body. "Please!" she gasped. "Stop!" But she could only feel hopeless and at the alien's mercy. And he continued to tickle her. _Ahh, the perfect excuse to touch your beautiful body._ "I'll stop if you kiss me, koneko-chan." He enjoyed tickling her, and that's what he continued to do while Ichigo gasped for air. "O-Ok-ay I'll AH― do it!"

Kisshu stopped. "Now you owe me a kiss and a date, lucky me, huh?" Ichigo, not being able to respond, nodded in defeat. "You're really ticklish, kitten."

"Shut. Up. You liar. Now let me give you that kiss." She made him sit in the floor and she sat opposite to him. "Stay still. Or no kiss. Understood?"

Kisshu smiled. "Absolutely, my lady."

"Ugh. Okay, here I go. And _enjoy it _because it's the only one you'll get." She looked mad on the outside, but inside, deep down, she knew she wanted it. And it was such a guilty thought of her.

She leaned forward and kissed that _stupid, annoying, stalker, ugly, funny, cute, playful… _alien of amber eyes she hated so much. He stiffened for a second, being strange to him the feeling of having someone else kiss him. This was what he'd always wanted.

"Done. Now you can go stalk some other girl and out of my house." God, she felt so bad and yet so good about the kiss.

"You're the only one I want, Ichigo. And _your _information, it's not stalking! It's a precise and daily observation of the enemy." Kisshu was just repeating some words he'd heard Pai say.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the chocolate, anyway. See you in the next fight?"

"Sure, honey. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." He licked his lips in satisfaction. He still wasn't able to process that Ichigo- _his_ Ichigo!- had kissed him! "Happy Valenteen's Day!"

She sighed. "It's _Valentine's _Day, you dumb alien."

"Yeah, whatever." He prepared to teleport but looked up at Ichigo one last time. "Oh and, kitten? Thanks for the kiss."

Ichigo blushed as he teleported.

* * *

_That night…_

_I can't believe what happened with Kisshu, I'm such an idiot. Why? Why do I do this kind of things? Now Masaya's going to hate me. Perhaps if I text him some kind of cute message I'll be able to sleep with the guilt. _Ichigo took her phone.

―19 New Messages and 5 Missed Calls from: Masaya ―

_WHAT? Why did he text me so much? Is he in trouble? Oh my god… I'm gonna take a look at the messages. _

―_Ichigo what does that mean? Don't you love me?―_

―_Please answer me―_

―_Oh come on, tree-fucker? Did you really mean that?―_

_Tree-fucker? I wouldn't say that in a million years. What the heck is going on?_ Ichigo looked to the earlier messages of the conversation. _I-I didn't write this… No… he… DIDN'T… KISSHU!_

_Ichigo-10:34pm_

―_I'm afraid I can't attend to our 'date'. I've grown bored_

_of you and your image of dreamed highschool boy. You can find _

_someone else, and if not, I let you think about me_

_whenever you are picking rubbish or saving some whales._

_I have found my true love, Kisshu, and we're going to get married_

_and have babies together, maybe we can name one of them after you!_

_I'll always remember you as the tree-fucker you were and will always be._

_Forget about me and get a life._

_With no love, Ichigo_.

**I hope you liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it! I took the 'tree-fucker' nickname from the '**_**Never Say **_**Never' Fanfic, you should check it out! Maybe it had some cliche parts, but I still like it and I found really funny to write the message Kisshu wrote for the Masaya :D (I don't hate him but... without him Ichigo and Kisshu would have been together...:c) Oh and fun fact: I had to look up for a real chocolate receipt because I didn't know how it was done.**

**Let me know what you think about the story. That means Read &amp; Review!**

**Happy Valentine's Day! :3**


End file.
